Inexplicable things such as a rebirth cave
by SeductiveApple
Summary: An oc-self insert like no other...or is it, whatever read it, if not shame on you this happens to be a good story...sometimes
1. Caves, Birth, and all I got was trouble

Disclaimer:I dont own naruto, and Ialso hate writing disclaimer

~Linebreak~

Hello, my name is Allen Hatake, well that's what it is now, everything that has happened definitely suprises me.

You see I used to be an ordinary person. I did ordinary things, you know read books, played football, goofed off, acted like jerk, you know normal. All that changed by my stupid amount of curiosity I had, well still have if what's happened so far has happened which I know did happen. You see my family and I went on a vacation to a beach called El Matador State beach in southern California. This place was riddled with sea caves, and rocks, lots and lots of rocks. The thing is sure the place was very beautiful but at the time I was what you would call a couch potato. I didn't want to go actually, what I really wanted to do was sit at home play videogames, watch movies, and read books, but my father wanted to do something with the family which was rare in itself so I relented. We rented out a beach house and stayed there for what was supposed to be week but as life likes to be pretty messed up at times I never got to see an end to that week.

We got there at about 5 in the afternoon and the sun was just about to go down, so as I got out the car I was unprepared for the view that effectively left me speechless. You see our rented out beach house was sitting on top of a cliff and the view, oh the view! It was pretty damn awesome. The sunset that reflected over the water hit everything at just the right angle to give everything a slight golden color.

"D-Dad." I'm ashamed to say I stuttered out but I did, I really did. He looked at me with amused glint in his eyes. At the time I was pretty irritated by that glint but now I just miss it.

"Yes, son."

"How the hell did you afford this!"

"Well son when your very good at what you do sometimes people like to reward you with cool things like this, if you got off your butt every once in a while you'd know this." I glared at him. Yep of course he would say something like that. Sure I'm lazy but I'm not that bad, atleast I do stuff sometimes.

"Yeah dad whatever you say, lets just get inside."

As we walked to the beach house I noticed a path leading down to the bottom of the cliff, something about it seemed to call me to it, so when we passed by it on the way there I vowed to find out what was at the bottom.

It was only a few days later that I finally decided to check it out. It was about 11 or 12 at night before I figured that everyone was asleep. So I got set up I threw on one of my black shirts with a pair of black pants, and laced my converse. As I was sneaking out I hit a turning point in my life, years later I would look back on this wondering if I should of made a different choice, a different option on what went down. Right now I'm still not sure. Just when I was about to reach the door I knocked over the coat hanger in my clumsy attempt to be quiet. It hit the floor with what to me I can only describe as a loud BANG. I froze. Breath caught in my throat, listening to see if I was caught in any way possible. In those moments I just thought that maybe I should just go back to bed and leave the path alone, but I knew that if I never checked it out I'd regret it , not the rest of my life because well who thinks about a beach path for the rest of their life? Anyways after what felt like eternity I let go of the breath I was holding and continued on my way out the door. As I was walking down the path the shadows from the areas my flashlight didn't get kept freaking me out. I don't know if you realized this, but at night everything just seems about 10 times scarier than it actually is. The path lead me down over large rocks and large over hangings. When I reached the bottom there was a cave with water reaching the very bottom of it, I didn't know it at the time but the water was at a low tide thus making it safe for me enter in. The cave wasn't really much to look at, it actually looked like what you expect a cave to look like, you know with stalagmites on the ceiling looking like at any moment they were about to fall. Which luckily they didn't. The one thing the cave was that I didn't expect was that it was pretty deep. So me being the sexy, yet extraordinary man that I was entered the cave. After an hour or so of looking at walls and rocks I got pretty bored and decided to head back when the water reached my feet. I finally realized something that I should of before I entered the cave. I had completely forgotten about how the ocean and beaches worked. The thing that I forgotten was the fact that they always had high tides and low tides depending on the position of the moon, and right now was when a high tide was about come in. So I knew that I had to run, but there was only one direction I could go in, and that was deeper in the cave. So left with no choice I started sprinting to the direction away from the water, and after about 30 seconds I came to a dead end. At this point in life I'm ashamed to say I started freaking out. I pretty much ran around like a headless chicken using one word to describe the moment over and over. Shit.

The water was now at about my knees and coming up fast, and I finally calmed down enough to actually look up. And whoa and behold there was an opening at the top of the dead end. So now I had to choose. Do I stay here at the bottom and die, or do I climb up the wall and maybe live? So you know what I chose. I stayed and died of course! So this story was pointless! Fuck that! No I actually wasn't planning on dying anytime soon, and left with the only way to live I started climbing, and let me tell you having your hands cut on pointy rocks was not fun. It was actually quite painful and made my hands bleed. It's my fault of course for grabbing on to that one particular sharp and pointy rock, cutting me in a way that when i put my hands together it looked like my hands were smiling at me. At the top of the cave wall was circular area with what looked like Japanese symbols covering the area with lines interconnecting each other. Though that's not what surprised me, no what surprised was a huge leaf symbol from one of my favorite animes on the far wall.

After a couple of minutes of me catching my breath I got up and walked up to the leaf symbol, and started to run my hand across it leaving a bloody and crude outline of a leaf on there. I didn't notice until I was done tracing it, but I left a blood trail. I freaked out. I mean this thing could have been like a precious artifact hundreds of years old and I left my blood all over it. Then I took the only thing I could think of at the time to wipe it off. My shirt. That's right ladies I took off my shirt, now bask in the glory of me being shirtless! Just kidding. I really just ripped off my sleeves and tried to use it as a towel. Unfortunately in my hastiness to get the blood off I pressed too hard on the symbol, and for some reason the leaf symbol that I touched started to glow. A few moments of silence filled with me staring at glowing leaf was the only thing that happened at first. I'm pretty sure that if awkward silences could happen between someone and a random glowing blue leaf could happen, then it would be happening right here at this moment. Then all of a sudden the blue light blasted out to each individual symbol that was surrounding me. Now the whole area was positively glowing and I had no idea what was going on. When the blue glow got to the last symbol it suddenly reversed with a speed that rivaled a gun shot back to the leaf symbol that I stood directly in front of. A beam of light shot out from the symbol and hit me directly in the chest. Pain. Pain was the last feeling I felt when I left the universe of my home. I'm not sure how to describe the pain but it was sort of felt like I was getting ripped apart and the put together over and over again. I knew one thing that was for sure after this whole ordeal was over I knew I would never complain about a stomachache again after this. All that left at the time was darkness. After what felt like eternity to me I felt a twisting and squeezing and then more pain. Then I felt air envelop and then screaming and crying. I didn't know what was happening everything to me was weird, there was shapes around me and some looked vaguely humanoid. The shock of everything made break down and do something I haven't done in years. I cried. I cried for the cruelness of the world. I cried for the feeling of not being able to see. I cried to the feeling of cold I felt. Hell, I even cried about crying...Who does that? At the time I cried at about everything and anything that bothered me, and then I felt it, it hard to describe but it was all compassing feeling filled with well I know this sounds cheesey but it was love, a feeling of love and it was oh so warm and nice it felt like nothing in the world could ever get me. At the time it felt so nice that I just stopped crying. Later on when I was older and understood more I realized it was the feeling of my new mother holding me.

It took awhile for me to realize that I was baby. It wasn't a sudden realization either, I think I already knew, I was just kinda not coming to terms with it. Their were signs of course, the incredibly underdeveloped eyes, the feeling of occasionally being carried, I couldn't really move much either I could maybe lift my arms up and down, and turn my head side to side, up and down. The only thing that I didn't really get at the time was this unbearable itch I felt all. The. Time. I'm pretty sure fate was toying with me for shits and giggles.

It was actually the feeling of my chakra coils being grown. They were actually quite large at the age I was but they were so damn itchy, I wanted to itch it but on some instinctual level I knew that I shouldn't, so I just learned to live with it annoying as it was. I still cried though. Sometimes I cried when I was frightened, but mostly I'm ashamed to say I cried just so I could feel that all consuming feeling of warmth, and I got it most of the time. There was also these other times when I felt a different type of warmth, it was stern, lazy yet extremely protective and loving. I liked it, but not as much as liked the warm, caring, and overprotective one. About 7 months after I was reborn I was finally able to see fully. I cried in relief. That also led to the fact of finding who my parents were, and yes they were my parents now I loved them as much as my old ones, maybe more. You don't get loved like that unconditionally for 7 months and feel nothing. When I saw them the first time I was completely shocked with who I saw. Rin Nohara was my mother, though the thing that shocked me more was my father. The famous owner of over a thousand jutsu's, copy nin or sharingan Kakashi. Then something it me with a force of a freight train. I was in Naruto-universe.

One thing went through my mind when this happened. Well actually a lot of things went through it, but this was the most prevalent.

What. The. Fuck.


	2. Meeting of Naruto, among other things

AN: I re-edited this so yeah, I hope its better now.

~Disclaimer~ I dont own Naruto, I also dont like writing disclaimers, they irritate me but I'd rather not be sued at what not so on with the story.

I was shocked. There really is no other way to describe it, this type of stuff only happened in books that I read. I was also pretty excited and scared. I was in the Naruto universe, I could do cool ninja stuff when I got older, but I also now had a high chance of dying. I remembered that there were wars and frankly that scared me, I never been in a war, what the hell was I gonna do? I didn't really know what to think at that moment so I just decided to burn that bridge when I got to it.

Well now that I could see fully I decided I wanted to explore, but I hit a dilemma. I couldn't walk. My current leg strength wasn't enough to support me. The most I could do was crawl everywhere. That was a huge pain in the ass. I was also really short, so I was trapped in this jail cell of a crib. It was nice as cribs go, it had these white bars and I had sheets that covered my baby mattress, but I didn't like being there.

After about a week I finally discovered what I looked like, it was also one of the worst days of my life. Not because of how I looked but because of something else. Mom took me to the bathroom to give me a bath and after she was done, she held me up to the mirror telling me how cute I looked. I had the famous gravity defying silver-white hair that my dad had and these slanted purple rectangle marks my mother had. I looked pretty much like a chibi-fied version of my father except for three major differences. The clan markings of Nohara, my eyes, and this green trident birth mark on the back of my left hand. I wouldn't understand the importance of the trident until later on. The one thing that stood out most were my heterochromic eyes. My left eye was sea green and my right was a mint green; I've always loved the color green so this came as a pleasant surprise. In my other life I had just regular plain blue eyes so I liked the change.

After the bath I was put in these green footie pajamas, then set back in the crib. My mom smiled at me, telling me she'd be back. Well at least I think she did, I still hadn't learned Japanese so I wasn't sure what she was saying. After she left the room it was like someone flipped a switch, and this feeling of pure evil just swept over me. It was like being dipped in ice, and being set on fire at the same. The feeling of an ocean of malevolence crashing down on me. There was a red-orange glow outside the window and I was scared, no I was terrified. I couldn't do anything to stop it, I just kept thinking stop, stop, stop, STOP IT! I felt something snap inside me, then the trident on my left hand started to glow, and my chakra reacted. This green fire burst out of me and surrounded me in a cocoon and fought off the feeling evil that was being directed around me. As the green fire surrounded me, I finally felt one thing that I hadn't felt in awhile. Calm. I felt really calm and at peace with myself. The feeling of malevolence was still there but it was at the edge of my consciousness, not really bothering me.

Moments later my mother burst into the room with fear etched on her face, but a look of determination, like she was determined to protect me no matter what the cost. As soon as she saw me that fear intensified, I mean why wouldn't it, I was surrounded in green flames not making a sound. She sprinted in my direction and reached into the crib and that made me afraid. What if she burned herself in her haste to get me? I couldn't allow that to happen, so using all the will power that I could muster, I forced the flames away before she touched me which in turn left us both surprised, but she still picked me up and hugged my close checking me over to see if I was alright. I smiled at her to show her I was fine then my vision went spotty and I blacked out.

I discovered something that day, using chakra is really exhausting especially if you're a baby and have very little chakra to begin with. I woke up in what I think was a few days later, I'm not really sure, my sense of time wasn't all that great back then. When I woke up I felt exhausted, I didn't know that level exhaustion was even possible. After I woke up I looked around and saw my father staring at me worriedly so I waved my chubby arms at him and giggled to calm him down. He picked me up and eye smiled in that lazy way of his to show he understood. He carried me over to my mom and she looked at me curiously and started to speak in Japanese to my father as if to explain what happened, she then lifted up my hand and pointed at the green trident as if to ask what I did. My father looked at it quizingly and went on this hour long spiel that I didn't get at all, but my mother seemed to because she had a look of understanding on her face, as if whatever he said made sense.

A couple of months passed and I finally was starting to get a grasp on the language they were speaking, and attempted my first word. Which turned out to be mommy because of the look of joy and excitement on her face when I said it. She rushed out of the room and grabbed my father and returned to the room with a smug look on her face and gestured to me to speak. So I did. The crestfallen look on my father's face was priceless and my mother laughed at him and picked me up and spun me around with joy which I thought was a little over the top until I saw my father reach into his pocket and give up some money to my mother. I looked at my mother and gave her a thumbs up. She giggled at me and put me down and I crawled over to the play area they set up for me. Which consisted of this square, circle, triangle thing which you put matching blocks. There was also a bunch of other toys there but my favorite was this dog with the leaf head band around its neck, I named him Pete. Him and I kicked a bunch of stuffed animal ass. I gestured to my dad to play with me and he walked over. He picked up Mr. Sock Puppet and I launched my extremely well thought out plan of attack at him. I launched Peter at him and crawled on over to the sock puppets back and put him in a headlock until he submitted. He struggled a bit but I was too powerful for him and he ended up defeated. I picked up Peter and sat down on Mr. Sock Puppet and lifted Peter into the air while giving a victory sign. Both my parents chuckled at my antics. A few hours later my mother told me it was time for bed, so I glared at her as she came to pick me up. I had Peter pull another distraction maneuver and hoped he'd be able to hold her off until I could get away and crawled away as fast as I could, which wasn't very fast. All I had to do was get to the couch and I knew I'd have a few moments of freedom. It wasn't to be, because I hadn't factored in my father into the plan. He picked me up with an eye smile and set me in the crib. I was pretty mad he stopped my escape so I crossed my arms and turned my back on him, all I heard was chuckling as he exited the room and wished me a good night.

A couple of years passed and I was around 5 years old and able to talk in full sentences now. It was also around the time I was being taught to read by my parents, I had fun with that, well, not the learning to read part but the part were I decided to mess with my parents. I was able to read some sentences at this point and I saw my father reading his infamous orange book and giggling when my mother was out shopping for food, and I came up with this idea. So I snuck around the doorway to the living room that my father was reading his book in. Then waited until around the time my mom was about to return home and watched as he hid the book under a hidden floor board. An hour or so later when mom was home and he went to the bathroom, I made my move. I went over to the floorboard and retrieved one of the orange covered books that he had in there and skimmed the pages until I got to an incriminating word. I walked into the kitchen where my mother was in the middle of cooking dinner.

"Mommy." I said while she was chopping up some vegetables.

"Yes sweetie?" she asked.

"What's a threesome?" My mother froze, and looked at me, her eye twitching.

"Al-chan, where'd you learn that word?" she asked in this sweet voice that didn't seem normal.

I gulped," It was in this book daddy was reading, he kept giggling while he read it. Is it a good thing?" I said in the most innocent voice I could muster which, for a five year old, was pretty innocent.

My mother looked at me for a second as if contemplating how to explain the word to me" A threesome is something only perverts would want, so when you get older you shouldneverwant a threesome, okay honey?"

I nodded," Mommy, what's a pervert?"

" A pervert is someone who takes advantage of the privacy of women, like when they are bathing. Your father is a pervert, but don't worry sweetie, Mommy will take care of it for him so he'll never be a pervert again." She said in an extremely dark voice

"Okay, Mommy!"

"Hold on honey, I'll be right back." She exited the room and a few moments later I heard loud girlish screams of pain and shouts of," NO, NOT THE FACE!", and " WHY MUST I SUFFER LIKE THIS!?"

She soon came back in with a content smile on her face, and went back to chopping vegetables while humming. I went up and tugged on her apron.

" Hey, Mommy, what was that loud, girlish scream?"

" Oh, nothing, I was just taking care of a rat problem, you won't have to worry about it anymore."

" Oh, okay." I said as I left the room. I walked over to the hallway were my dad was lying beaten on the floor. I looked at him curiously.

"Hey, Daddy, did you run to into the wall or something?" I asked as cutely as I could muster. He glared up at me and after a little bit, he stood up. He walked over to me, looked me directly in the eyes and said,"Allen, if you learn one thing and one thing only from me, I want it to be this: never, ever piss your mother off; she will show you levels of pain that you didn't even know existed. Oh, and one more thing. I know what you did and I will get you back."

And get me back he did, but I'll get to that later.

~linebreak~

A little while after I turned eight, my parents finally took me to the park so I could get to know the other kids. The Hashriama park was actually a pretty neat place. Everything was made of wood but it seemed to be stronger than steel. The jungle gym was in the center, with the monkey bars and slide sitting off behind it. There were a pair of swings which were the only thing that wasn't made of wood, well actually, the seats were. Instead of chains there were a pair of vines that for some reason worked better than actual chains. They also were harder than steel but seemed to be very flexible if what I saw of the children swinging on them were anything to go by. After awhile of watching I turned to my parents and looked at them in question. They smiled at me and gestured for me to go. Well my mom smiled my dad just did that "I'm too lazy to actually smile at you smile", which was creepy now that I think about it and I said as such.

"Daddy has anyone ever told you how creepy that eye smile thing you do is, I mean how do your eyelids even do that?" he gaped at me and Mom giggled at me.

"Allen, I don't know if you knew this, but I dress you up in girl clothing while you sleep and take pictures of you so when bring friends over one day I can can convince them you're a crossdresser."

"You wha-? How gah-? I don't understand, how'd you even do that and what does that have to do with your creepy smiling?"

"I'm a ninja, how do you think I did it?" He said dryly," Oh, and my smiling isn't creepy it's mysterious and manly." Queue my mom and I giving him a blank look.

I rolled my eyes " Sure keep telling your self that, Daddy; maybe one day you'll actually make it true."

~linebreak~

I started walking around the park looking for kids my age to hang with and I came across this kid with sunkist blond hair and whiskers, who was sitting down on this park bench, dejected, staring off into the clouds. Realization struck me. This was Naruto, the main character of this whole thing, holder of the Kyuubi. I wanted to say hi, no, I needed to say hi. Everything is different up close then when you watch it on T.V. or read about it, I wanted to figure out what Naruto was like in person. I walked up to him and I think he noticed because at that exact moment he looked up at me with these expressive blue eyes filled with what seemed like a small amount of hope but mostly resignation, like I was just gonna ignore or make fun of him like the rest. So I decided to prove those eyes right and wrong at the same time. Right because of the hope, wrong because he thinks I'm like the rest. I sat down next to him and extended my hand.

"Hey I'm Allen and I'm probably the most awesome person on the planet next to my parents, who are you?" He looked at me like I was crazy, but then shook it off and grabbed my outstretched hand and shook it.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm gonna be Hokage one day, dattebayo! He yelled out excitedly. I looked at him, and he looked at me. We stayed that way for a few seconds until I responded.

" You're a little weird aren't you?" He growled, stood, and pointed at me

" That's rich coming from a person who just called himself awesome in an introduction of himself."

"You said dattebayo in your introduction, so your way weirder, anyways what do you wanna do right now, I'm kinda bored just sitting here?" Naruto stood there and put on a thinking pose, trying to think of things to do that only involved two people.

"Hey, I got it." He said," Why don't we play ninja?"

" I would, but how are we going to do that when we only have two people?"

"Oh. Yeah didn't think of that, why don't we just play tag then?" I nodded, I didn't have any problem playing tag, besides I hadn't played it in a long time so I thought it was bound to be fun. So tag we played. We ended up running around for a few hours until Naruto accidentally ran into a bunch of older kids. It was an accident but these kids didn't think so, so the leader, a pretty large kid, picked Naruto up by his shirt and yelled in his face, " What are you doing punk, can't you just watch where you're going or are you blind?"

" It was an accident jerk, now let me go!" Naruto growled out.

" I don't think so, my mom says you're a bad person so I'm gonna teach you a lesson." He then turned to me," Hey you, why don't you run on to mommy so you don't get hurt." Now Naruto's head was turned to me with a look of curiosity, as if to see what'd I'd do. I winked at Naruto, reassuring him.

" Hey fatty, I got a better idea why don't you drop my friend over there before I play a game of "wham" with you."

"Why you- "He tried to finish but at that point I had already punched him in the face, ironically making a "wham" like noise. I turned and smirked at Naruto

" I like that game." He looked at me then smiled

" I like it too, mind if I join in?"

" Nah, go ahead." He walked next to me and raised his fists, that's when all hell broke loose. What happened next can only be described as a brawl. There were fists flying everywhere, and the occasional kick thrown in as we fought. We were surrounded by four guys a piece and then we charged in. I ran up to my first victim and punched him square in the nose and received a punch to the gut in return, causing me to grunt as I turned to the other kid that punched me and slammed my foot down on his foot causing him to bend over in pain. In the middle of him bending over I gave an uppercut to his jaw, then was ended up on the opposite end of a kick to the back, causing me to stumble forward, running into a punch in the face from the fourth kid which threw me to the ground. As I got up I intercepted a punch to the face with my forearm using my block as a distraction and kneed the kid in the stomach causing him to gasp and fall on one knee , running I used his knee as a springboard and kneed my opponent in the face with enough force to knock him out. When I landed I was tackled from behind and was thrown onto the ground. I managed to roll off the tackle and was in the middle of getting up when I received a kick to the face knocking me down again. As I was getting up again I managed to catch the kick this time but was unprepared for the punch that came instantly and nailed me in the jaw at just the right angle to make me dizzy and fall back down. I got to my knees when I felt someone land on the ground right behind me, I turned to look find Naruto there, just as dizzy as I was. He looked up and gave me a weak smile and I nodded in return. He got up and I finally got to my feet. We ended up back to back and at some signal that both of us somehow knew we charged off into our specific targets.( None of this actually happened it's what I imagined happened though, so it's much cooler).

~ What really happened ~

" Hey fatty, I got a better idea why don't you drop my friend over there, before I play a game of "wham" with you."

"Why you-" He tried to finish but at that point I had already punched him in the face, ironically making a "wham" like noise. I turned and smirked at Naruto

" I like that game."

He looked at me then smiled" I like it too, mind if I join in?"

" Nah go ahead."

~10 minutes later~

"Uhfunuhh!" I groaned out as I woke up. I rolled to my knees as I scanned around the area, looking behind me I saw Naruto sitting up and doing the same. Looking down I saw bruises covering my arms and if I had a mirror I bet there would be some on my face.

"Hey, Naruto, does your face feel like someone took a brick and beat it with it?" I groaned out

" Nah, more like a jagged rock." He said." Dude we got our asses handed to us!"

I rolled my eyes, " No really? I thought we had an extremely epic battle of will power and stamina where we barely lost in the end."

"Knowing you, you probably thought that's exactly what happened."

"Who cares, it's what I'm sticking with anyways so that's all that matters, anyways come on I got some people I'd like you to meet."

I soon found them standing over by the jungle gym talking to a pineapple haired man with a scar on his face. I walked up to them and tugged on my mom's dress.

"Gasp, happened to you?" she asked worriedly.

"Did you really say just say gasp or am I hearing things?" I answered.

She looked at me weirdly, "You're clearly hearing things there's no way I did that, back to the important part aside from your hallucinations, what happened?"

I answered in a cheery voice,"Oh well I decided my face needed some toughening so had someone punch me repeatedly in the face." Naruto snickered, and my dad, and the pineapple haired man chuckled at me. She glared at them and poked one of my larger bruises.

"Your sarcasm wasn't necessary." She commented. I glared up at her finger like it was the devil, that shit fucking hurt.

"I learned it from Dad." I mumbled.

" What was that?" she said threateningly looking at my dad. He about wet himself on the spot from the look he was getting. He then looked over at me with a glint in his eye and his face mask moving where his mouth was and I got the message, he was telling me he'd get me back. I smirked, then paled thinking about my upcoming training I was about to receive. He nodded knowingly as if reading my thoughts.

" So what really happened?" I pointed to Naruto as if to have him explain. I definitely didn't want to explain at the moment caught in my impending doom as I was. He sighed.

" Well it went like this…" Naruto started to explain. After about ten minutes he finally got to the end of the story, my mother had a scowl on her face, yet looked strangely proud. So did my father actually.

"Damn bullies should know not to touch my baby, I'll give them the beating of a lifetime." My mother said. As I have said before, my mother's a bit overprotective. It was at this point in time that I decided to introduce Naruto to my parents.

"Anyways, Mommy, Daddy, this is my friend Naruto Uzumaki, he wants to be Hokage, and he likes to say dattebayo. He's a weirdo, but he's okay in my book." Naruto scowled at me for the last part, but I ignored it. My mom decided to introduce herself first.

" Hello Naruto, I'm Allen's mom Rin Hatake, and this is my husband, Kakashi Hatake." My dad being the weirdo that he was eye smiled again and said,"Yo."

Naruto looked at him and whispered to me," Has anyone ever told him that he looks creepy when his eyes do that?"

I just smirked.


End file.
